


Destinies Tied

by Shxkita



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Canon Events with a twist, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shxkita/pseuds/Shxkita
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker, two stars to never collude. But what if that wasn't the case?What if their story began much earlier?Through trials and tribulations, chaos and tranquillity, fear and uncertainty, joy and delight - these two were fated to help each other through it all; life becoming seemingly impossible without the other.Their destiny awaits.---Alternatively: What if Harley moved to New York after his Dad left, what if they met once Peter moved in with May and Ben after the death of his parents? From helping an eccentric billonaire to being bitten by a radio active spider, friends to lovers and all of that inbetween.





	1. Harley James Keener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of profanity in this chapter - please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable!

{2001 ~ January:  
Harley - 0 Years Old  
Peter - Unborn} 

It was January 17th, 2001. Matilda Keener was all alone in a Hospital, well not quite, there were quite an abundance of nurses gathered around her and a Doctor too. She was gripping harshly onto the hand of one of the many nameless Nurses gathered around her, said nurse chanting at the young women to just keep pushing; that she was almost there. 

But despite the soaring amount of agony and discomfort vibrating around her body, even though the various articles she had read and countless people who had told her this was going to be the greatest day of her life; she felt empty.

There may have been, god, at least six other people in the clinical white room of the hospital. But the twenty-one year old's heart felt hollow, barren. Like her spirit had left her, she may have been battling through the most painful experience her physical body had ever gone through - but it was non-existent in comparison with the ache in her heart.

He doesn't love you, rattled around in Matilda's head, like a broken record. He promised he'd be here over and over again, she made sure the nurses called several times since she first arrived (luckily her neighbour was kind enough to drive her to the Hospital); yet they were all sent straight to voicemail. 

He wasn't at work, he hardly was.

Matilda was the primary money provider for the young couple, if it wasn't for the fact Mason was friends with his Boss - she was certain he would have been fired long ago. "Nothin' a few drinks and some apologisin' won't fix.", he would always say in a slurred voice after not going to work for an extended period of time. Shortly followed by him asking the brunette for money, that Matilda had long since learnt not to deny. 

She had no doubt he was out drinking, he spent at least fithfteen hours a day at the local bar. He probably had the layout of that place memorised more so then the face of his own wife. Matilda's heart sunk even further at this thought, but she was quickly snapped back to reality by a voice telling her it was almost here. 

The agony was excruciating, but with the help of the nurse who was still (despite the iron clad grip which must have been painful) holding tightly onto the brunette's hand, with one final push she felt the pain slowly start to filter out. 

Then there was crying, relief flooded her body in a tidal wave. They're okay, they're okay repeats over and over again in her head. The nurse who had previously been holding her hand wipes at Matilda's forehead with a cloth whilst telling her that she had done a wonderful job. 

After a few minutes, a small bundle was handed to her followed by a voice saying it was a boy. Once in her arms, her breath was stolen and the feeling of emptiness melting away.

Blue eyes stare up at her green ones and Matilda's face pulls up into a smile. Her vision becoming blurry with tears, she lightly strokes the cheek of the newborn in her arms. 

"Welcome to the world, Harley James Keener." 

\---

Two days had passed and Matilda was finally discharged from the hospital, after countless calls to her husband he had finally picked up late last night. He said that he'd pick her up (not acknowledging the other important individual during the call) the following morning, however the next morning turned into almost ten at night. 

The now mother (it was still bazaar to say that) had been patiently waiting in the lobby of the hospital, looking down longingly at the small bundle in her arms who was sleeping peacefully (luckily she had manged to grab a bag of baby supplies before hurrying to Hospital); all the while ignoring the small twinge of sadness that only got worse which each passing hour. 

Mason walks through the doors of the hospital, people near by instantly wrinkling up their noses in disgust and moving backwards hesitantly away. Spotting her husband, Matilda stands up (careful of the newborn still sleeping in her arms) as he walks nonchalantly towards her. 

The pungent smell of alcohol invades her nostrils as soon as he comes within two metres of her, had she not been used to the smell by now she was almost certain she'd be coughing. 

His hands remain in the pockets of his tattered jeans, as he stops right in front of her. His t-shirt littered with holes and questionable stains (Matilda purposefully avoiding looking at them), hair wild and messy (more so then usual). 

Matilda feels her breath get caught in her throat as she takes in her husbands appearance, by now she was used to him looking more then a little disheveled, however... She'd been an idiot to think that he might make an effort since he was meeting his son for the first time. 

Mason was swaying slightly, clearly still some-what tipsy from the sheer volume of alcohol he had no doubt consumed. 

"Where's the car seat?"

The brunette asks the blonde, trying hard to keep her voice even and unfazed. 

"Dunno." 

Mason shrugs, the pupils of his blue eyes slightly dilated and unfocused. Matilda just nods, remaining quiet before glancing down at the peacefully sleeping child in her arms. 

"Aight, I don't have all day. Let's go." 

Mason turns on his heels, not once looking back to check if his wife was following as he walks back through the Hospital. Matilda follows a few paces behind, slightly struggling to hold the bag with supplies in and the sleeping bundle. 

Once outside, she sees that Mason is already sat in the rusty old truck, tapping impatiently on the stirring wheel. 

"Hurry up!" 

He yells once he spots the young mother, who picks up her pace. She quickly deposits the bag on the back seats before climbing into the front next to her husband, since the latter of whom had forgotten the car seat she opted to hold the newborn in her arms. 

Mason starts the car with a loud grumble, racing out of the parking lot without a care, not even stopping when he scrapes the side of another car leaving a rather long scratch on it. 

Matilda subconsciously holds the child in her arms tighter as Mason drives recklessly, swerving all over the place. A car on the other side of the road blasts it's horn as Mason narrowly avoids hitting it, the blonde blaring his horn in rage as well. 

The noise startled the infant awake, causing him to cry loudly. Matilda starts to rock the newborn in her arms, whispering comforting words to him.

However Mason, forever brash, just continues on driving wildly; this causing Harley to cry even harder. 

After not even five minutes, Mason screeches to a stop on the side of the road, his hands clenched into fists. 

"Fuckin' stop screamin'!" 

Mason roars at the baby, who only proceeds to sob louder. Matilda can see the veins on her husband's forehead pop out, she strokes Harley's cheek, begging desperately that he would stop crying. 

But he doesn't. 

Mason bashes the steering wheel in front of him harshly as the cries continue on. 

"Get out!" 

Clearly way past his limits, Mason yells at Matilda who was clutching tightly onto the blue eyed infant in her arms. 

"W-What? But Mason we're at least a half an hour drive away from Rose Hill, it would take forever to walk home..." 

Matilda tries to reason, anxiety clawing up her throat. Her hands begin to shake as Mason yanks at his hair, staring daggers at his wife. 

"I don't care, get the fuck out of my truck! And take that shit with you!" 

The twenty-three year old grits his teeth, Matilda's eyes begin to well up with tears. 

"But... But this is your son..." 

Her voice is almost a mute whisper, instead of responding, Mason gets out the car, slamming the door shut. He then walks around to where the bag of supplies are before tossing it on the grass at the side of the road where they had stopped, he then storms over to the passenger door and opens it. 

"Now get out." 

Knowing she shouldn't argue any further with her husband, she hesitantly steps out of the vehicle and over to where he had thrown the bag. 

Mason climbs back into his truck, starting the engine. 

"For the record, I don't give a shit he's my son. He can die for all I care." 

Matilda's lip quivers as Mason doesn't wait even a second longer to drive away, leaving his wife and newborn son to fend for themselves. 

The young Mother feels warm tears cascade down her face as she looks down at Harley, who stops whining as he looks up at his mother's now tear stained face. 

"I'm s... sorry, baby..." 

Matilda says in a choked whisper. 

"I'll look after you, try an' give you a good life... No matter what, I'll always love you, Harley. I promise." 

\---

{2004 ~ May:  
Harley - 3 Years Old  
Peter - 2 Years Old}

Harley's earliest memory was when he was three years old, it was way past his bedtime but he couldn't sleep for some reason. 

He climbed out of his bed, clutching his stuffed duck tightly to his chest (he was also wearing his favourite duck themed pyjamas). He stumbled on small legs towards his bedroom door, his Mommy always kept the door open a little bit since it scared him when it was closed. 

He wobbles a little (mostly since he was tired) down the hall, passing the grandfather clock in the hallway. The small hand pointing to the number twelve, he had been practicing numbers with Mommy. 

He yawns a little, rubbing at his eyes with one of his small hands when he hears a loud crash from downstairs! 

He hurries towards the steps, pausing once he's there since he sees Mommy and Daddy in the hallway by the door. Daddy appeared to have thrown the photo frame with Harley and Mommy in it onto the floor - Mommy had told Harley to stay away from broken glass, so he decided it would be best to stay upstairs and watch. 

Harley sat down behind the banister in the upstairs hallway, clutching tightly onto Mr. Ducky as he watches his parents yell downstairs. 

"You've done it again, Mason! Again! Just look at you, you're covered in marks! Your hair is a mess and you even have lipstick on your face!" 

Mommy is shouting loudly, it was kind of scary... Harley holds onto Mr. Ducky a little tighter as he continues to watch his parents. 

"Oh fuck off, Matilda! So what? So what if I had a bit of a fling with another Lady, it's hardly a big deal!" 

Another Lady? That doesn't sound very good, why was Daddy not with Mommy? Harley questions, a small frown forms on his face.

"You spend all your time with that little shit upstairs or at that gross diner anyway!" 

"Oh you asshole," 

Mommy looks like she's about to cry, Harley thinks to himself. He wants to go and give her a hug... 

"if you would actually go to work and provide money for your family, I wouldn't have to be there so often! And don't you ever say anything like that about my son again!" 

After saying this Mommy kneels down and picks up the photo out of the shattered frame, holding the photo close to her chest. 

"That's it, I'm going out." 

Daddy picks up his truck keys from the bowl on the table next to the door, not waiting for Mommy to say anything and hurling the door shut. 

Harley can hear his Mommy cry from his place upstairs, he stands up and hesitantly begins to walk down the stairs, trying to keep quiet so his Mommy won't hear him. 

"Are 'ou okay, Mommy?" 

Harley asks timidly once at the bottom of the stairs, Matilda looks up at her son, before crouching down and opening up her arms. Harley knowing full well what this means runs straight into his Mommy's arms, hugging her tightly. 

"I'm okay, sweetheart. I'm sorry," 

She kisses his forehead. 

"did we wake you up?" 

She asks and Harley shakes his head. 

"N-hu, I couldn't get to sleep... So me and Mr. Ducky thought we should go and explore!" 

Harley's lips pull up into a cheeky smile and Matilda's heart melts at the sight, she really did have the most amazing son. 

"Oh did you now?" 

Matilda picks up her son, her voice smug. She taps her sons nose playfully, to which he giggles. 

"Well I think it's about time a certain boy and his fluffy companion went to sleep, don't you think?" 

Before he can respond, Harley yawns yet again. 

"I'll take that as a yes, come on young man, let's put you to bed." 

After walking upstairs, putting Harley in his bed and singing him a lullaby - Matilda ruffles Harley's curly blonde hair and then walks towards the door. 

"Mommy?" 

Harley says timidly, Matilda stops and turns to look at him. 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I-I love you." 

Matilda tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, a smile planted on her face. 

"And I love you too, Harley."


	2. Peter Benjamin Parker

{2001 ~ August  
Harley - 0 Years Old  
Peter - 0 Years Old} 

It was August 10th, 2001. Mary Parker knew the date well, after all she had been counting down the days. She hadn't thought this day would ever come... Not because she didn't want it to, but since herself and Richard had such demanding jobs; she simply thought they'd have no time to raise a family of their own. 

But that's not to say finding out she was going to have a child was a bad thing, it was quite the opposite, she was quite joyful.

Having a child would make coming home that much more rewarding, however that was the thing... Having to leave the child behind, which no doubt she was going to have to do a lot, was going to hurt. 

However, she was lucky enough to have the most wonderful brother-in-law who had an equally as lovely wife. 

Ben and May had told her several times that they'd gladly look after the child when ever they went away, that there was no doubt in their minds that they were going to love this child more then anything. 

But there was a dark thought at the back of her head, something she didn't wish to admit to. She wouldn't be able to properly love this child, she couldn't allow herself to; her work came first. 

No doubt she was going to be an appalling parent, but she was married to her job - it truly was everything to her. Which is why she wouldn't be able to become too attached to her child, it would hurt enough as it is to leave them behind, but after forming an unbreakable bond with them? It would become impossible. 

Plus there was the element of risk to her job...

So when the young nurse passed the newborn to Richard, who then held him (as confirmed by the doctor) towards Mary, she didn't know how to feel. 

He was beautiful, coffee brown eyes and a little tuft of curly brown hair. He had Mary's nose and Richard's face shape, he really was perfect. 

Surely had she not been taming her emotions, keeping them back, putting a metaphorical barrier between herself and her child - she'd have been completely and utterly smitten, perhaps she would even cry.

He was a little on the small side, but he seemed healthy enough, peacefully being lulled into the land of slumber by Richard's gentle rocking motions. 

"He really is something, isn't he?" 

Richard asks, keeping his voice quiet. Mary nods lightly. 

"He really is... He looks just like you." 

Richard smirks a little, turning to look at his wife with a fond expression. 

"And you too." 

"What should we name him?" 

Richard trails his gaze back to the newborn sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

"Well, I'd like his middle name to be Benjamin. If that's alright with you?" 

Mary beems at her husband. 

"After Ben? I think he'd love that. As for a first name," 

Mary puts a hand on her cheek in contemplation. 

"Peter." 

"Peter Benjamin Parker, perfect." 

Richard says proudly, looking foundly down at the child in his arms. Mary feels warmth in her chest, looking lovingly at her small family. 

Her mind wonders to thinking about what Peter's first word will be, what his first steps will be like, how he'll act on the first day of school, what his interests will be and then she stops herself.

She can't get too attached.

Her work came first, it always will and it always needs to be. She ignores the twinge of pain in her gut as she repeats don't get attached in her head, much like a song. 

She made a commitment, to her a job and nothing could get in the way of that...

\--- 

A couple of hours later, the couple are talking in soft whispers, being mindful of the still peacefully sleeping newborn. 

The room has an aura of tranquillity, Mary sighs contently as the door to the room receives a light knock. "Come in.", Richard had said and the door slowly peels open and May and Ben slowly walk in. 

They instantly spot the sleeping baby in the hospital cot next to the bed and May looks delighted. With a small skip in her step, she makes her way towards the cot. She shakes slightly, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth; Ben seconds later walking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her middle.

May looks at the tag hanging on the side of the cot, reading Peter's name. A small river of tears fall down her cheeks, her expression nothing less then pure affection. Mary is startled slightly, noticing Ben read the name and hastily wipe at his eyes furiously (Ben wasn't typically one to be emotional). 

"Hello Peter, I'm your Aunt May." 

May's voice is small as she lifts a hesitant hand to stroke the small tuft of hair on the young baby's head. 

"I'm going to make sure you're happy, okay? No matter what. I'll beat up anyone who tries anything funny, so just give your Aunt May a call if you ever need anything at all." 

Ben embraces his wife tighter, he clearly shares the same sentiment as May. 

"Although if we could peacefully resolve any 'funny' business, without the need for violence, that would also be much appreciated." 

Everyone chuckles lightly at his comment, once a Police Officer, always a Police Officer Mary thinks warmly. 

\--- 

{2007 ~ August  
Harley - 6 Years Old  
Peter - 5 Years Old} 

It wasn't unusual for Richard and Mary to have to go for a few days, sometimes even a week. At first it was hard, once Peter was old enough to understand what was going on properly - he began to get angry... But that quickly turned into sorrow, it was almost tradition for May to hold the young boy in her arms as he wept until he eventually tired himself out and fell asleep.

May understood perfectly, of course she did. Their jobs came first, she knew the moment that Mary announced she was pregnant, that the child was always going to be in second place after the couple's job.

It was the tragic truth. 

May loves Richard and Mary, she whole heartedly does. But each time she'd sit on Peter's makeshift bed, holding the distraught child and wiping away his tears late into the night; she became uneasy. Was this really fair to a young child? 

She loves her nephew and it pained her to see him like that. 

Peter was a lovely boy, he was bright and cheerful and already extremely clever (much like his parents). He was also extremely anxious, he didn't speak out about how he felt often; not that he needed to. He wore his heart on his sleeve, you could tell how he was feeling by a simple glace at his face. 

So... It stunned her when it happened, however the more she looks back on it, the more she should have seen it coming. 

Mary and Richard may have had to travel away often for work, but they had never gone away during a major event. They never missed Christmas, they never missed Easter. Most likely due to the fact they knew how much those occasions meant to a young child, May knew that Peter's parents cared dearly for the boy and wouldn't purposefully hurt him. 

However four days before his sixth birthday, May and Ben had gotten a call - they needed to go away for work and would be away for Peter's birthday. 

As usual, at 6:30am the following day, the small family of three was stood outside Ben and May's apartment in Queens. 

Peter looked distraught. 

Typically he would wait until his parents were gone to climb onto his aunt's lap and hug her, letting his tears run free. 

However once May opened the door, she could clearly see Peter's red puffy eyes - an upset frown tattoo'd onto his face. Peter launched himself at May the moment that the door had opened, tackling her into an embrace to which the women gladly reciprocated. 

May, having picked Peter up, walked into the living room, Mary and Richard following behind silently. Ben was waiting in the room, placing down his warm cup of coffee and walking over to ruffle Peter's hair affectionately. 

No one spoke for about five minutes, the only noise filling the otherwise soundless room being Peter's heavy breaths and his aunt's soft words of comfort.

May runs a delicate hand through the soft curls on her nephew's head, she knew it always helped calm the young boy down and to cheer him up. 

Another two or so minutes dwindle by and Ben sits up from his seat besides May on the couch, taking his now cold cup of coffee and putting it in the sink (which was joined to the living room area). 

After doing so he walks back over, arms crossed over his chest as he looks at Mary and Richard - coughing to gain their attention. 

"Was there no way you could avoid going away? What could possibly be so important that you'll miss your own son's birthday?" 

May shudder's at the surprisingly cold tone of her husband's voice, he may act serious - but he was never harsh towards his family, espically not his brother. 

"Unfortunately, no... This is top priority and a lot is at stake if we don't go." 

Richard explains, May noticing him avoiding eye contact with Ben. 

"We're... Really sorry, Peter." 

Mary's voice is barely more then a whisper, at this Peter turns his head around to face his parents. 

Peter looks up at May, almost as if he's seeking approval. She was a little confused by this, what is he asking for? However instead of asking, she tilts her head to the side - hoping it conveys her confusion. 

Peter then squeezes May's hand softly and stands up, facing his parents. His eyes still red and puffy and his deminor somewhat sheepish. 

"W-Why... Don't you like m-me?" 

Mary covers her mouth in shock and Richard visibly pales. 

"Peter! Of course we like you! We... We love you." 

Mary replies hastily. 

"But you always go away... A-And you leave me behind, you never take me with you. You always say it's for your work, b-but why is your work m-more important then me?" 

Peter's lip quivers and he bites it in an attempt to stop it, May's heart sinks seeing the young boy so upset. Now both of his parents are avoiding eye contact with the five year old, May looks over at her husband and they share a look of concern. 

"You lied!" 

Peter yells, startling all the adults in the room. He was a reserved child, who was always respectful, he had never raised his voice before. 

"You don't love me! Y-You only... You only love your job, that's all that matters to you!" 

Peter clenches his hands into fists, his body shaking slightly with rage. May's heart leaps into her throat, Peter...

"Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want you guys anymore! I don't want to be your son and I-I... I... D-Don't want you to be my parents!" 

And he runs, to the 'spare room' (it was almostly purely used by Peter) - shutting the door behind him. Due to the apartment being small, audible hysteric sobs can be heared from behind the closed door. 

May looks up at her husband, her own vision becoming slightly blurred with tears that are threatening to fall. She doesn't even need to look towards Mary to know that the women is also crying, Richard no doubt trying to comfort his wife. 

"Ben..." 

May's voice is small, her husband had always been great with words - he was a cop after all. At that moment May knew, if anyone could help her troubled nephew, it was him. 

\--- 

After giving Peter a couple of minutes to himself, in hopes it would calm him down somewhat - Ben walks towards the room. 

He knocks firmly twice. 

"Pete? It's me, Ben. May I come in?" 

Ben's voice is calm and composed, he was always able to keep a level head, mostly due to his job. 

"Yes..." 

A hesitant reply from behind the door, Ben turns the door handle and walks into the room, making sure to push the door shut again after. 

The five year old looks small from his place on the bed, it wasn't particularly large - however Peter is hunched over, gaze firmly fixed on the floor. 

Ben wastes no time in sitting down next to him, making sure to keep some space inbetween the two. It is always best to keep distance between yourself an upset individual to begin with, Ben recalls from his training. 

"How are you holding up, squirt?"

"Not very well..." 

Peter's voice is timid and he pulls a little on his blue jumper.

"I can imagine, it's not easy that your parents go away often like this." 

Ben pauses for a brief second before continuing. 

"But they have important jobs, you know that, right? They help a lot of people with what they do," 

He had been told, due to the nature of their profession, Ben didn't actually know too much. 

"so when they do go, you need to be strong and brave." 

Peter lifts his head, looking up at his Uncle. 

"Like Captain America in those old comics Dad has?" 

Ben chuckles, of course his brother had shown Peter his collection. 

"Yes, just like Captain America." 

Peter beems at this. 

"But listen squirt, I know it's hard and I know them leaving is difficult and it's okay to be upset. However you shouldn't raise your voice at them and you shouldn't have said what you did." 

Peter nods, raising a hand to twirl one of his loose curls around his finger. If May was here with them, she'd comment about how cute he is, Ben thinks to himself. 

"I know, Uncle Ben... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, I love them and I'm happy they're my parents. I'm really sorry..." 

Peter looks at Ben earnestly, guilt radiating off the boy in waves. Ben places a hand on Peter's shoulder, nodding. 

"I know Pete, but I don't think I'm the one you should be saying that to." 

"Will you hold my hand whilst I apologise to Mom and Dad?" 

Peter stands up, Ben following his lead. Ben then holds out his hand to his nephew, who gladly takes it. 

"Of course, Pete." 

\--- 

Peter felt awful, anxiety bubbles in his stomach. He held Uncle Ben's hand tightly as he opened the door and they walked out. 

His Mom had tear stained cheeks, his Dad looked distressed and it was all his fault... 

He needed to fix this. 

Peter looks up at Ben, who nods at him encouragingly and they walk towards his parents. Peter takes a shakey breath, his heart beats fast in his chest. 

"Mom, Dad..." 

He begins, it'll be okay, he thinks to himself in an attempt to remain calm. 

"I'm... Really sorry about what I said." 

Peter squeezes his eyes shut. 

"I love you both, I want to be your son and I want you both to be my parents... Please f-forgive me... I'm sorry." 

He feels Ben let go of his hands and two sets of arms wrap around him, he hesitantly opens his eyes and sees his parents looking relieved and he embraces them back. 

"Its okay, Peter. We understand it can be frustrating sometimes and we're sorry we have to go away on your birthday, however once we get back we'll have the best celebration ever, okay?" 

Mom smiles and Peter giggles, much happier now that he apologised. 

"Thank you... You guys are the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading so far! :) 
> 
> I felt like these first two chapters needed to be posted together to add a bit of perspective, don't worry I don't plan on having a chapter devoted to Harley and then Peter.
> 
> There isn't too long to wait until their stories intertwine... 
> 
> Also I'm super sorry about the jumping of dates, that's just to establish the characters - don't worry the story will become linear fairly soon! 
> 
> As you can probably tell, I'm really awful at summaries. However I've planned this fanfic out more then any others I have done, so it would mean the world if you stuck around to read more! :3 
> 
> Also to clarify, I won't be making many original characters for this - it's canon that Harley has a mother, younger sister and father so I just gave them names! 
> 
> Which are as follows: 
> 
> Matilda Olivia Keener - Mother  
Mason James Keener - Father  
Abbie Olivia Keener - Younger Sister 
> 
> Lastly, I'm not American so I'm sorry if any of the refrences or anything are wrong! 
> 
> But anyway, thank you so more for reading so far!


End file.
